Retrouvailles
by Xukette
Summary: Voilà 7 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de la revoir. Vais-je enfin pouvoir construire un futur avec elle ? -Petit OS-


**Parce que j'ai eu cette idée un jour au boulot et qu'elle m'est revenue cette nuit, j'ai décidée d'écrire cet OS qui en restera un... **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

Mon nom est Edward Cullen. J'ai 27ans et je suis agent du FBI depuis maintenant se moment, nous travaillons sur une affaire de vol de tableaux, bijoux et autres objets précieux. Le seul indice que nous ayons, c'est que le voleur est en fait une voleuse. Nous ne savons pas qui elle est, nous savons juste qu'elle est brune, pas très grande et rapide. Aucune image nous apporte d'information sur ni, pas un visage, rien. A chaque vol, une orchidée jaune est laissée sur le lieu. Ca fait 3 mois que nous sommes sur l'affaire et rien, que dal, on avance pas.

« Ed', tu viens avec nous au QG ce soir ? »

Emmett, mon frère et coéquipier. Super mais un peu trop gamin quand il s'y met. Nous travaillons avec Alice, notre cousine, son mari Jasper, Mike et Jessica. Autant dire que l'on s'entend bien. Le QG est un bar près du bureau, où nous allons de temps en temps.

« Pas de soucis Em'. Programme?

Comme d'ab ! Drague,alcool et rock'n roll. Allez, on y va ! »

Voilà 2 heures que nous sommes au QG quan dune Alice tout excitée se présente devant nous.

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvée ! Bella Swan de retour à Pheonix!

Belli-Bella ! Comment tu vas ?

Très bien Emy', alors comment vous allez les gars ?

Très bien ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Alors comme ca tu nous es revenue ?

Et oui, ta belle gueule me manquait Ed' ! Em', je vois bien une alliance à ton doigt ? Une nana a été assez folle pour te mettre la corde au cou ?

Que veux tu ? Mon charme est irrésistible, ma Rose m'a dit oui il y'a 3 ans et m'a donnée un adorable petit mec !

Et bien, que de changement... »

La soirée a continuée jusqu'à environs 6h du mat'. La drague entre Bella et moi était quelque chose d'habituelle. Avant que sa mère ne décède et qu'elle ne parte vivre chez son père il y a 7ans, nous avions décidez de nous séparer mais l'amour était toujours là. Et malgré le temps qui passe, rien ne change. J'espère que pour une fois je pourrais faire changer les choses.

Je jure de tout faire pour en tout cas. Après cette enquête et l'arrêt de cette voleuse, nous serons plus tranquilles.

« Ed', mon coeur, t'es dans la lune, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien t'inquiète ma Bel', je pensais à l'enquête.

Cette voleuse dont vous m'avez parlés? Tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le sens. Aller viens ! »

Nous étions chez moi. Doucement ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ce baiser s'enflamme très vite et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons allongés sur mon lit, elle au dessus de moi. Ses petites mains caressants mes cheveux. Nous nous retrouvons très vite 7 ans auparavant. Les souvenirs de nos étreintes me reviennent. Tout va très vite et maintenant nus, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. D'un regard, je cherche son accord qu'elle ne tarde pas à me donner. Tout deux gémissons, lorsqu'enfin nous sommes réunis. Nous basculant, je me retrouve au dessus et accélère mes mouvements. L'orgasme qui me submerge à ce moment est fulgurant. Il n'y a qu'avec Bella que je suis réellement en osmose. Rien de mieux.

« Tu m'as manqué Ed'. Me dit elle est baillant.

Toi aussi ma Bel'! Dors tu es naze.

Bonne nuit

Bonne nuit chérie. »

Ma nuit, ou plutôt mon moment de sommeil du dimanche matin ce fait avec ma belle dans les bras. Après 7 ans sans réelle conquête de plus d'une nuit, rien de plus agréable. Je pourrais vite m'y habituer. Avec Bella en tout cas, j'aimerai bien. Mais malheureusement, ce moment est interrompu par le claquement de ma porte. Bella n'est plus là. Un mot est posé sur la table du salon.

« Edward,

Merci pour cette nuit, mais tout cela n'est pas possible.

La voleuse à l'orchidée ne peut pas réellement risquée

de se faire arrêtée en sortant avec un agent du FBI qui

la recherche depuis des mois...

J'aurai aimée que tout soit différent !

Je t'aime

Bella . »

Quoi ? Bella est notre voleuse ? Pas possible ! Pas elle ! Elle a toujours été géniale, pas un pas de travers, pas un cours de sécher, et avec un père shérif, ca se serai sût nan?

Cela fait maintenant un mois et toujours pas de nouvelles. Charlie, son père, n'en reçoit pas non plus.

Pendant près d'un an, elle n'a donner aucun signe de vie à quelqu'un. Même en recherchant ses mouvements bancaire rien. L'affaire a été mise de côté et Bella est maintenant sur une liste de personnes rechercher. Si un jour on me l'avait dit, j'en aurai ris. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Elle me manque. Je ne la comprends pas. Et ca fait mal.

Il y a une heure, un facteur m'a déposer un courrier. Dedant, un mot simple.

« Edward,

Jamais je ne pourrais réparer les fautes que j'ai commises

mais je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour le cadeau que

tu m'as fait sans le savoir...

Tu me manque !

Ne nous cherche pas s'il te plait. Je t'aimerais toujours

Merci. Adieu.

Bella. »

Glisser dans l'enveloppe, je récupère la feuille qui s'y trouve. Une photo. Bella tenant dans ses bras un magnifique bébé aux yeux verts. Je suis papa d'un superbe petit bébé que j'ai eu avec la femme que j'aime mais jamais je ne pourrais profiter de ma famille. Pas avec nos métiers respectifs. Peut être un jour nous nous croiserons mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle a dû changer d''identité et d'apparence pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve un jour.

J'ai une famille, quelque part sur cette Terre, mais je suis seul dans cet appart, avec pour seule compagnie, cette photo et mes souvenirs. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

**Pas terrible je sais, mais bon ... **

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


End file.
